


Going Down

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, fighting as flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet's not dead after all, but Sokka might just have to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sokka/Jet, Sugar We're Going Down

It starts with a punch and a grin, because with Jet things are always just a hair away from manic violence. Sokka doesn’t mean to get caught up in it, Jet’s just got such a smug, punch-able face that it’s kind of hard not to go with the ever simmering undertone of chaos Jet carries with him. It would be one thing, Sokka reflects, halfway through delivering the punch, if Jet had actually done anything this time, but this time it’s all on Sokka for starting the fight and just because Jet swaggered up looking smug.

Jet rolls with the punch, not even looking surprised. Instead, he laughs, sweeping Sokka’s feet from under him so that Sokka goes down in a tangle while Jet uses momentum to do a backward summersault to his feet.

“Wow, Sokka,” Jet says. “Way to greet a guy.”

“You!” Sokka is on his feet with Boomerang out before Jet can think about taking a step closer. Thank goodness Aang and Katara and Toph aren’t around.

“Me.” Jet grins. He doesn’t have Smellerbee and Longshot with him. Sokka supposes he should be glad Jet didn’t die back in Ba Sing Se, but for all that part of him is relieved, the part that tries to hold on to childhood innocence where people don’t die horrifically and wars don’t happen where innocent people get burned to death, most of him is too pissed off at the complications Jet being alive will bring. It’s Jet. He always has something brewing. “What, not glad to see me?”

“Yeah, glad you’re breathing. Care to take a hike?”

“Mm, no.” Jet’s stance goes all loose and ready and Sokka knows they’re going to fight but heck, he almost wants to fight Jet. He’s still pissed about Jet using Katara and him attacking innocents. Jet’s responsible for the nightmares of drowning children if Sokka had been a minute slower. “You look angry; why don’t we work off some of that energy?”

Boomerang whistles toward Jet’s head in response and Jet grins like he’s been given a gift. Sokka yelps and ducks the hook swords. He really hates how Jet’s both fast and flexible _and_ powerful because that isn’t a fair combination. Jet remembers to duck Boomerang. That’s fine though, because it lets Sokka use Boomerang to block.

The hook swords send up sparks as they grate against Boomerang’s edge—Sokka is not pleased; it will take hours to hone it back to the perfection it was before—as Jet leans his whole weight on them, forcing Sokka back. Sokka grunts at the strain.

Then the strain is gone and Jet is yanking him off balance with the damnable hooks of his, swiping at Sokka’s ankles when he’s reeling from the sudden lack of weight.

Sokka goes down hard and Jet is right there above him, pinning him and grinning like he thinks he’s better than anyone. If Sokka had a free hand, he’d punch him in the teeth.

“What do you even want, Jet?!”

“To help defeat the Fire Lord.” Jet leans in and presses his smug face right up close to Sokka’s and keeps grinning. “And to see your angry face.”

“What does that even—” Sokka is cut off by lips on his lips and a tongue in his mouth. He freezes. Jet moves his jaw and none of the girls Sokka has kissed have kissed him like this. He’s too surprised to even try to stop it.

Jet pulls back and grins again with lips slick with spit. “So. What’s changed since Ba Sing Se?”

Sokka doesn’t know what his face is doing, but his eye is definitely twitching and there are no words for the ice-water-plunged cat-bear fury he is feeling right now. Sounds come from his throat, but they don’t form words. He can’t even form phrases in his head.

Sokka rips an arm free and elbows Jet in the face. As Jet goes down laughing with a split lip, Sokka doesn’t know how he’s going to explain why he’s trying to kill Jet permanently to Aang and Katara and Toph when they get back.


End file.
